Over You
by britalexangel
Summary: This is not an anime story this is an original but that catagory isnt available........so yeah just warning you....this is a story about about a a mother and her child trying to find a better life and trying to run away from their biggest enemy.....the ch


Her name is Alexandra Williams. She was a women of 20 when her life was turned upside down.  
" Yo, bitch get me a fucking drink will ya? Jesus" He commanded her. She just rolled her eyes and got up from the couch to go fetch his drink.  
" What do you want Greg?" she said in an annoyed voice. But by the time she turned around he was standing right in front of her glaring.  
" How many fucking times do I have to tell you to keep that attitude in check bitch? Huh?" His voice had risen and he smacked her. She grunted and held her cheek not daring to look up at him. This happened every day at the same time of day. At least 'she was sleeping and would not witness the animosity that was going on in the house.'  
" Greg please stop. She'll hear you yelling…."  
" I don't give a fucking damn about her. It's your fault she's here in the first place."  
She stared in sheer amusement at this. ' Her fault?' 'Yeah I suppose it's my fault for letting you spread my legs. Yeah I suppose it's my fault for being with you. Yeah it's all my fault she was brought into this world.' She thought. She dared not say it though all she did was stare at him. And he smacked her again this time bringing her the floor.  
She yelp in pain and doubled over.  
" Greg please stop. She'll hear you yelling…."  
" I don't give a fucking damn about her. It's your fault she's here in the first place."  
She stared in sheer amusement at this. ' Her fault?' 'Yeah I suppose it's my fault for letting you spread my legs. Yeah I suppose it's my fault for being with you. Yeah it's all my fault she was brought into this world.' She thought. She dared not say it though all she did was stare at him. And he smacked her again this time bringing her the floor.  
She yelp in pain and doubled over.  
" Bitch you don't know begging." He pushed her on her knees. " That is begging." He then kneed her in the chin. Searing pain scorched through her, as she only screamed and cried louder. She begin to punch him and kick him as much as she could. It only turned out to be a failed attempt. He again kneed her again in the stomach kicking her as she fell to the floor. Her surroundings started to go black and he could hear her little girl screaming.  
" Daddy stop!" The pain resided but the kicking stopped. She couldn't see anything and could hear nothing. A few minutes later color came back to her world and her little baby was standing there with no expression what so ever on her face.  
" Mommy, where did daddy go?" She looked around he must of ran, for he was no where to be seen.  
" Sweetie, daddy is probably outside getting some fresh air. But right now what I need you to do is go and pack some of your clothes and when you're done come to mommy's room and wait for me there ok?" The little girl nodded and ran to her room. Alexandra began to cry. Her little girl witnessed it all and all because she had to get snippy at Greg.  
Her tears became bigger as she ran to the bathroom to somewhat clean up the blood that stained her face. The little girl ran into the room and said.  
" Mommy why are you bleeding?" ' What a fucking stupid question to ask when you witnessed the whole drama damnit.' But she kept her cool.  
" Your sperm-dono…..I mean Father and I got into a fight baby. That's why mommy's bleeding." That seemed to have answered her question as she watched her mommy begin to pack as well. A few clothes and make was all she need.  
" Ok sweetie are you ready?"  
" Where are we going?"  
" Grandma's house."  
" Why are we going there?" Alexandra stood there looking for some sort of explanation.  
" Um…..well…..see…Your father needs some…time to…think…" Was that good enough?  
" Mommy can I take Princess Sophia with us?" She just nodded as the girl ran to her room and grabbed her Princess Fiona doll.

They spent all the rest of the night driving to their destination. The whole time Alex couldn't think of what she was going to tell her mom and dad when she 'appeared' on their doorstep.  
" Hey mom dad I just got abused by Greg can we stay with you." She scolded her self, and then just laughed. The looks on their faces would be priceless. They pulled up to the driveway as she thought that. She turned off the ignition and stowed her keys in her pocket. She looked at the beautiful two story house that she once resided in. She was still surprised that it stood in the same place it had forever. Sighing she rested her head on the headrest. Her mother was going to see her and begin to cry while in the back round her father would mumble how he always knew that Greg had something wrong with him and that she should have never moved in with him.  
Deciding to just get it over with she climbed out of the car and went to the passenger seat. Picking her daughter up, she marched to the door and knocked on it.  
" Ferdinand I told you she was here I told you. I knew she would come visit us." Her mother yelled. Oh boy….3…2..1…..  
" Dear I'm so happy to see you ….oh my god." She nearly fainted at the site of her daughter. Her father came rushing.  
" Oh my Jesus, Murphy Brown. What the hell happened to you?"  
" We need to stay with you guys for a little while." She frowned not looking into the eyes of her father. He said nothing, just opened the door wider and allowed them in.

Hope you like it R&R im begging of you plz! I love criticism or reviews or flames or whatever PLZ! Till ext time D


End file.
